


Невыразимая скука

by Bathilda



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт и Шерлок не верят в сказки. И зря. Король гоблинов, как оказалось, вполне реален.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыразимая скука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boredom Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651164) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> Бета: Некто крылатый, Фатта, Ivy Smoker  
> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Оригинал http://archiveofourown.org/works/651164, автор GoldenUsagi

Шерлок ворвался в комнату Майкрофта полностью одетый, несмотря на поздний час. Майкрофт не поднял взгляда от книги, которую читал.

– Как прошёл день в компании кузины Синтии? – спросил он, уже поняв, каким будет ответ – "плохо".

Синтии было тринадцать лет, и, даже будучи очень смышлёной, она ничем не отличалась от обычных девочек её возраста. Шерлоку было с ней неинтересно, но она не оставляла упорных попыток проводить с ним столько времени, сколько было возможно.

– Скучно, – ответил Шерлок. – Она до сих пор читает детские книжки. В который раз пыталась рассказать мне сказки о феях.

– Хм.

– Она сказала, что если я буду плохим, гоблины заберут меня, – фыркнул Шерлок.

Майкрофт перевернул страницу.

– Иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы гоблины пришли и забрали тебя. Прямо сейчас это было бы весьма кстати. Мне надо успеть сдать эту работу в срок.

Не успел Майкрофт взять ручку, как комната погрузилась в почти полную темноту. Единственным источником освещения остался камин.

– Электричество вырубилось, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Отлично.

– Пойду за фонарём.

Снаружи раздался резкий звук, словно что-то царапнуло по окну. Обернувшись, братья увидели сову, бьющуюся о стекло. Секунду спустя окно вдруг распахнулось, птица влетела в комнату и превратилась на глазах братьев в одетого во всё чёрное мужчину. Он скучающе осмотрел комнату и взглянул на мальчиков.

Майкрофт встал, прищурившись. Он не верил в сказки, но и очевидного отрицать не мог.

– Кто ты? – требовательно спросил Шерлок. Его никогда не впечатляла демонстрация чужого превосходства.

– Король гоблинов, – ответил непрошеный гость и повернулся к Майкрофту. – Меня редко просят забрать таких взрослых детей. Должен признаться, твоя просьба причинит мне немало неудобств.

– В таком случае, может, мы лучше забудем об этом? – предложил Майкрофт.

– Что сказано, то сказано, – отозвался Король гоблинов, неторопливо обходя Майкрофта и Шерлока. – Этого нельзя изменить.

Он взглянул на Шерлока и продолжил:

– Младенцев я просто забираю, но когда просят забрать кого-то постарше, я обычно даю возможность с ними попрощаться, особенно если от них хотят избавиться их старшие братья и сестры. Это намного интереснее, знаете ли. Всегда любопытно наблюдать, как укрепляются семейные узы, – едко добавил он.

Подойдя к окну, за которым теперь простиралась бесплодная пустошь, он сказал:

– Правила просты, Майкрофт: у тебя есть тринадцать часов, чтобы преодолеть мой Лабиринт и дойти до Города гоблинов. Если тебе это не удастся, ты никогда больше не увидишь брата. Конечно, – добавил Король гоблинов с хищной улыбкой, – ты можешь просто отказаться от него.

– Боюсь, это невозможно, – ответил Майкрофт. – Мамуля будет крайне недовольна. К тому же я несу за него ответственность.

– Как пожелаешь. А ты, мой юный друг, – обратился Король гоблинов к Шерлоку, – должен пойти со мной, и посмотрим, из какого теста сделан твой брат.

– Нет! – с несвойственной ему яростью , выкрикнул Шерлок. – Нет, нет, нет!

– К сожалению, выбора у тебя нет.

Шерлок бросил на Короля гоблинов гневный взгляд и скрестил на груди руки.

– Не будь дураком, конечно, я пойду с тобой. Терпеть не могу этот дом. Но Майкрофт мне не нужен. Ему и так достаётся все самое интересное, а это нечестно. Я сам пройду через Лабиринт.

– Ты? – рассмеялся Король гоблинов. – Ты всего лишь ребёнок.

– Я отлично умею решать головоломки.

– Возможно, но правила устанавливаю я.

– Ладно, – с деланым безразличием сказал Шерлок. – В таком случае, как только Майкрофт пройдёт Лабиринт – а он пройдёт, хотя и не с таким удовольствием, как я, – я попрошу тебя забрать его. Я тоже хочу поиграть. И я это сделаю!

Король гоблинов пристально посмотрел на Шерлока и ухмыльнулся.

– Ты ненавидишь брата, малыш, ведь так?

– Он мой заклятый враг.

– Хм.

Во взгляде Короля гоблинов появилась снисходительность. И пусть она была смешана с хитростью, Шерлоку это очень не понравилось. Он ненавидел, когда на него так смотрели.

– Вот что я предлагаю, – сказал Король гоблинов. – У Шерлока будет тринадцать часов, чтобы пройти через Лабиринт и достичь Города гоблинов. Если у него не получится, я дам повторить его попытку тебе, Майкрофт. Однако в качестве платы за мою уступчивость я сокращу твоё время до шести часов.

– Договорились, – с лёгкостью согласился Майкрофт. – Шерлок, иди веселись.

Король гоблинов изумлённо взглянул на него, но Майкрофт в ответ лишь пожал плечами и вернулся к своей книге.

* * *

Шерлок и Король гоблинов материализовались на вершине холма. Оттуда открывался вид на высокие стены того, что могло быть только Лабиринтом.

– Вон он, – сказал король, показывая куда-то вдаль, – замок, до которого ты должен добраться. У тебя тринадцать часов.

Из ниоткуда в воздухе рядом с ним появились часы.

– Да, да, – рассеянно отозвался Шерлок, не думая ни о чем, кроме решения задачки.

Он уже много недель не сталкивался ни с чем настолько интересным.

– Мальчишка, ты меня слушаешь?

Шерлок, на лице которого расползлась широкая ухмылка заправского маньяка, не обратил на него внимания.

– Игра началась, – сказал он.

* * *

Король гоблинов недовольно посмотрел на него и исчез. Взрослые! Они все терпеть не могли тот факт, что Шерлок был умнее их.

Шерлок пошёл к стене и вскоре увидел гнома, который чем-то опрыскивал фей.

– Как мне попасть внутрь? – спросил он.

– Ну уж нет, я не поведусь на это снова, – проворчал гном. – Мне и в прошлый раз хватило неприятностей.

– А что в пульверизаторе? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

– А что тебе за дело?

– Можно посмотреть?

Гном подозрительно, но в то же время с любопытством взглянул на Шерлока и протянул ему пульверизатор.

Шерлок отвинтил крышку и понюхал.

– Если ты покажешь мне, как попасть в Лабиринт, я расскажу, как сделать этот инсектицид более сильным.

Через две минуты Шерлок уже прошёл через ворота Лабиринта.

* * *

Стены Лабиринта были каменными и бесконечными. И почти одинаковыми.

Почти.

У Шерлока была фотографическая память и умение применять знания по геометрии на практике, поэтому он с лёгкостью мог определить, проходил ли он уже по этому коридору или нет. Освоившись, он без труда начал выбирать нужные повороты, ни разу не заблудившись.

Через некоторое время Шерлок встретил двух стражников. Он догадался, что ему всего лишь придётся правильно ответить на вопрос и потом он сможет отправиться дальше. Такое элементарное задание даже разочаровывало.

Как Шерлок и предполагал, стражники, хихикая, сказали:

– Один из нас всегда говорит правду, а один из нас всегда лжёт.

Шерлок закатил глаза – игра слов, ничего нового.

– Проще простого.

* * *

После этого Король гоблинов не заставил себя ждать.

– Что? – спросил Шерлок, остановившись.

– Нравится тебе мой Лабиринт?

– Не очень, – признался Шерлок. – Я надеялся, что он будет сложнее.

– А, так он кажется тебе слишком лёгким? Что ж, тогда ты не будешь против, если я немного подниму ставки.

Перед ними появились часы, стрелки которых стремительно побежали вперёд и остановились, отсчитав три часа.

– Отлично, – потирая руки, сказал Шерлок.

Король прищурился.

* * *

В саду Шерлок встретил ещё одного гнома. Вместо шляпы у него была птица, и, потрясая кружкой, он спросил Шерлока:

– Не хотите ли получить совет, молодой человек?

– Нет, – ответил Шерлок и пошёл дальше.

Ему с лёгкостью удалось не попасться стражникам. Все, кто до сих пор встречался ему на пути, казались тупыми созданиями, а тех, с кем ему пришлось пообщаться, было несложно перехитрить. Может, и надо было отправить сюда Майкрофта.

* * *

– Скажи, кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? – спросил Король гоблинов, вновь появляясь на пути Шерлока.

– Пиратом.

– Амбициозно.

Король сотворил кристальный шарик и бросил его Шерлоку. В воздухе шарик превратился в яблоко, которое Шерлок машинально поймал.

– Не хочешь перекусить?

– Я никогда не ем, когда мне надо подумать, – отозвался Шерлок. – Еда замедляет работу мозга.

С этими словами он швырнул яблоко через плечо, и оно упало на землю.

– Чего я хочу, так это спросить кое-что, – добавил он.

– Конечно, ты можешь спросить меня о чем угодно, но сомневаюсь, что мой ответ будет тебе полезен, – с издевательской улыбкой сказал Король гоблинов.

– Какая здесь статистика убийств? – невозмутимо спросил Шерлок.

* * *

В городе было полно гоблинов. Они были вооружены копьями, но Шерлок обвёл их вокруг пальца, натравив друг на друга.

Это было элементарно.

Когда Король гоблинов, заставший уже самый конец «битвы», вошёл в тронный зал, он увидел развалившегося на его троне Шерлока. Тот, сложив руки под подбородком, скучающе рассматривал потолок.

– Что ты так долго? – поинтересовался он.

У короля отвисла челюсть от удивления.

– У меня ещё есть пять часов, – сказал Шерлок, соскакивая на пол. – Если не возражаешь, я попробую найти что-нибудь по-настоящему опасное и интересное. Надо же мне хоть чем-то компенсировать зря потраченное время.

Он вышел из комнаты, и никто его не остановил.

* * *

Джарет раздражённо подумал о том, что никто имел права с такой лёгкостью скрываться от него в его собственном Лабиринте. Увы, любой, кто успешно проходил Лабиринт, приобретал определённую власть и больше не был ограничен правилами игры или связан с Джаретом. Это означало, что как только мальчишка вышел из тронного зала, у Джарета исчезла возможность магически отслеживать его перемещения.

К счастью, имелись и другие способы найти его, да и сам Лабиринт охотно помогал в этом Джарету. Шерлок, больше не имевший конкретной цели, оставлял на своём пути хаос и разрушение. Когда Джарет наконец отыскал его, Шерлок брёл по Лесу фей, неся подмышкой голову фейри из банды рыжих.

– Ты уходишь отсюда, – заявил Джарет.

Шерлок уронил голову. Та воскликнула:

– Эй, верни меня к моему телу!

– Где его тело? – смерив Шерлока испепеляющим взглядом, спросил Джарет.

Мальчишка с безразличным видом пожал плечами.

– У меня ещё ни разу не было шанса провести вскрытие и вряд ли будет. А эти создания не чувствуют боли – они вынимают себе глаза ради забавы. Я не мог упустить такую возможность.

– Ты…

– Майкрофт не разрешает мне вскрывать даже то, что умерло своей смертью, – пожаловался Шерлок. – Он говорит, что мой интерес в этом вопросе – тревожный знак. Ну его, убивать людей все равно скучно.

Джарет внезапно остановился и принюхался.

– Чем это пахнет?

– Зажигательной смесью. Дома мне никогда не дают что-нибудь взорвать. Мне показалось, что здешние деревья несгораемые, и я оказался прав, но, само собой, смог обойти эту проблему.

Сделав шаг вперёд, Джарет схватил Шерлока за руку, притянул к себе, и уже через секунду они стояли в комнате того, кто заварил всю эту кашу.

Увидев, что его вернули домой, Шерлок страшно разозлился:

– У меня было ещё два часа!

Вырываясь из хватки Джарета, Шерлок со всей силы пнул его в лодыжку.

Майкрофт ещё не спал.

– Вернулись раньше, как я посмотрю? Я правильно понимаю, что Шерлок остаётся здесь?

Джарет оттолкнул Шерлока, и тот, шлёпнувшись на ковёр, злобно посмотрел на Короля гоблинов. Тот ответил таким же взглядом.

– Нет ни одного создания, которого я хотел бы видеть в своём Лабиринте меньше, чем его. Твой брат сам добыл себе свободу, и теперь он твоя проблема.

– Верно, – согласился Майкрофт.

– Сочувствую.

И Джарет исчез.

* * *

Насупившийся Шерлок лежал на ковре и смотрел на Майкрофта, ожидая, когда тот заговорит. Но брат продолжал молчать, и Шерлок первым нарушил тишину:

– Другие миры существуют.

– Да, судя по всему. – Помолчав, Майкрофт спросил: – Тебе это интересно?

– А тебе?

– В данный момент цели приобрести влияние на наш мир мне вполне достаточно.

– Для мира дикой магии Лабиринт оказался очень унылым, – сказал Шерлок. – Было ужасно скучно.

– Я бы не позволил им оставить тебя, – серьёзно сказал Майкрофт.

– Я сам справился, ты мне не нужен, – проворчал Шерлок.

– И тем не менее. Вся эта ситуация возникла по моей вине, и если бы я сам решил её, это ничуть не умалило бы твоих способностей. Однако ты великолепно обошёлся своими силами. – Майкрофт усмехнулся. – И, вероятнее всего, нажил врага.

Прежде Шерлок не думал об этом, но теперь понял, что Майкрофт прав. Его первый настоящий враг!

– Сомневаюсь, что ты когда-либо его увидишь, – сказал Майкрофт.

– Я бы на твоём месте не был так уверен, – откликнулся Шерлок. – Я кое-что украл оттуда.

– И что же?

Шерлок расстегнул пальто и достал череп, который стащил в замке.

– Он заговорил со мной, и я прихватил его с собой. Хотя вряд ли он будет разговаривать здесь. Жаль, его компанию я хотя бы мог выносить.

– В любом случае ты должен сохранить его. Кажется, это весьма занимательный экземпляр.

– Разумеется, – закатил глаза Шерлок. – Где, по-твоему, я могу найти другой человеческий череп?

И он понёс свою находку к себе в комнату. Тот был довольно дружелюбным, и, признаться, Шерлок очень хотел бы побеседовать с ним ещё. Встав на цыпочки, Шерлок поставил череп на каминную полку, откуда можно было видеть всю комнату. На всякий случай – вдруг он все же сохранил сознание? Не мог же Шерлок допустить, чтобы его единственному другу стало скучно.


End file.
